dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Zamasu (Present)
Zamasu (Future) We now know that Zamasu was from the future, not the present. Do we make a new page for Zamasu? Godccolo (talk) 01:35, September 4, 2016 (UTC) :Just watched the episode, I think we should wait. Because I don't know which one is which. If you can careful make a new page, transfer some information. Although, hear me out. We will get a conclusive answer next week. Meaning everything gets answered. Now with that being said, do you still think the page should be made? If so, go ahead. If not then we'll wait. Its up to you. --—[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 05:35, September 4, 2016 (UTC) :The point is that's not where he come from, future or present or else. We don't know if they're two seperated people/two version splitted by time travel, it's not also confirmed that he's affected by timeline splitting since the dety possibly uses Time Ring to avoid that. The new article been born whenever either the counterpart has different personality (thus make them different characters like Majin Bū's forms) or be distinguished from the other in past events/fate. --'Sulina' (Talk) 06:26, September 4, 2016 (UTC) :Yes, I insist we wait. This episode deliberately showed us Zamasu in two timelines, the future and the past, and in the past, it seems to be explaining more how be became an "immortal god" than separating the two entities entirely. For now, we should wait and see how this pans out, before we make "Zamasu" and "Zamasu (Future)". I know I can be reckless and jump the gun a lot, but I'd rather not make an article which we might eventually just have to merge content from back into a different article (go see Fairy Tail wiki and Deliora for a situation like THAT). For now, we should bide our time, wait until the next few episodes, and see how this pans out.—Mina Țepeș 07:29, September 4, 2016 (UTC) Viz Media name Apparently the most recent chapter of the American version of "Dragon Ball Super" makes his name to be Zamas, what should we do gentlemen? --[[User:New World God|NWG]] 14:57, February 13, 2017 (UTC) :This? --'L.I.N' (Saiyan Beauty) 16:06, February 13, 2017 (UTC) ::I should've been more direct. What i'm asking more is there no absolute way that Zamasu's name could be Zamas? Given that everything we've been received from Toei, notes that there is a possibility that his name is english seem to be this -->this --[[User:New World God|NWG]] 08:29, February 15, 2017 (UTC) :::That reminds me there's a official DB site call Beerus "Bills." Always mistranslation at any points. I suppose you should check any image from other characters to clarify. Official site doesn't always mean everything is accurate 'cause they're highly made up by anime staff, not Toriyama or his assistants ''or before they know the name pun, things are on the website and can't be ridiculously corrected by the busy staff. As of now, the only indicates the way to the name "Zamasu" is this, before something more reasonable comes up. --'L.I.N' (Saiyan Beauty) 17:06, February 15, 2017 (UTC) ::::Oh, alright. I just wanted to make sure. I think this is a pun on time-travel. I'm just trying to ensure we're correct. --[[User:New World God|''NWG'']] 17:34, February 15, 2017 (UTC)